1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a crop harvesting machine and, more particularly, is concerned with an improved system for suspending a crop material harvesting header on the harvesting machine frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art crop harvesting machines, such as mower-conditioners, windrowers, swathers or the like, incorporate assemblies for suspending the header of the machine from the machine frame. These suspension assemblies commonly include upper and lower links pivotally interconnecting and extending between the header and the frame, and resilient springs usually positioned between the header and frame and coupling the machine frame with either the lower links or some lower part of the header itself for providing flotation of the header from the frame. While these prior art machine are generally satisfactory for their intended purposes, improvement in header suspension and floatation from the machine frame is desirable to enhance the over-all performance and versatility of the machine under varying field conditions, for example, uneven field contours or terrain.